


Kid is still a Human Being

by Xiaobai1357



Series: Case File 1412 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pandora Gem (Magic Kaito), Poor Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaobai1357/pseuds/Xiaobai1357
Summary: In this work:Nothing. No gem inside the sapphire. Nothing. Zero. Nada. Kid checked over and over again. No. I refuse to accept it. No. he thought desperately. But it was the truth. Finally, his arm dropped. This isn't the Pandora. He didn't understand why it made him so upset. But he guessed that it was probably because this was the only gemstone that he had really believed, really hoped, was the Pandora. It was even nicknamed the Pandora! He had been so close… so close… to finishing this Kaito Kid business, to have beaten that organization…
Series: Case File 1412 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003275
Kudos: 26





	1. The Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on both the anime Detective Conan and the anime Magic Kaito 1412. This is a work in progress as part of a series. It's pretty slow and long, so it might not get to the point at the beginning, but it'll slowly get better. Also, this first chapter is really short but future chapters will be longer. This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi sat on the couch in Agasa's house. He was watching the news, which was blaring out increasingly boring news going from burglars in someone's house (not that boring) to awesome ski places (boring). He sighed, wishing for something better to do. It was winter break, Ran and the others were on vacation (he would have gone along if he were Conan, but he got his old body back after defeating the black organization with the FBI, luckily). He was starting to fall asleep from the blaring monotone of the news. And suddenly, he sat bolt upright.

The reporter's tone had suddenly changed. People rarely used that tone for anything, except…

"Attention, viewers! We have a news update! Officer Nakamori has received a Kaito Kid card!" She pointed her microphone towards Officer Nakamori and asked in a rush, "Inspector Nakamori! What does the card say? Do you have any plans to capture Kid? What gemstone is he after? How do you feel receiving his card once more?!" Inspector Nakamori grinned and read the card aloud.

"The moonlight shall bathe the Red Sapphire in silver.

At Saturday, at 10:00pm, I will arrive and take the precious jewel from you, just as light would shine on the sapphire.

Merry Christmas to you all.

Kaito Kid"

"Wonderful!" The reporter gushed. "And any final thoughts you would like to share?" Inspector Nakamori looked straight at the camera.

"I WILL CAPTURE YOU THIS TIME KID!" He shouted. "YOU BETTER MAKE YOURSELF PREPARED, FOR I, GINZO NAKAMORI, SHALL PUT YOU IN HANDCUFFS THIS TIME!" The reporter laughed awkwardly… for the inspector said the same thing every single time, yet failed to capture Kid every single time.

_Kid, huh_ , thought Shinichi. _This is going to be interesting._ There didn't seem to be much of a riddle in Kid's message this time- it was pretty straightforward, all except the last part: "I will arrive and take the precious jewel from you, just as light would shine on the sapphire." What did that mean?


	2. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds as people prepare for Kid's heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the heist...

**Kudo Shinichi**

The next day, he received an invitation to Suzuki Jiroki's manor- of course is was Jiroki. Literally _every single time_ Kid wanted a gemstone, it belonged to Jiroki. When Shinichi entered the manor, he saw that about half of the guests had already arrived. Lots of them pointed at him, which really wasn't surprising, since 1. He was famous, and 2. He was technically pronounced dead, a development Haibara encouraged when he was Conan. Now that he got his body back, though, Haibara loosened her grip and allowed him to make known that he was alive.

"Ah, Kudo-kun!" Shinichi turned to see Jiroki. They shook hands. "How wonderful to have you here. Actually, I wanted Edogawa Conan to be here as the 'Kid Killer', but according to him you were the one actually telling him what to do the whole time, so you must we defeating Kid through Conan!" He grinned. "This time, Kid won't be able to steal the sapphire. Not only are you here, but I'm going to put helicopters all over the entrance and the building, so he can't fly here- and I'm going to have the jewel incased in a bulletproof glass dome, nailed to the display case (not locked- we will have to break it to take the jewel out). But _he_ won't be able to get it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm a genius!"

Shinichi sighed internally. This old man had waaaaay too much ego. Nodding once, and leaving the old man laughing in his wake, Shinichi explored the manor. The manor was such a maze, he doubted Kid would even be able to _find_ the sapphire… if it weren't for the many signs saying: "Red Sapphire This Way!" and "Watch Suzuki Jiroki Defeat Kid this Way!" and even "Kid, if you're not a coward and want to steal in front of me, come this way!" Shinichi groaned and shook his head. If Jiroki's ego was just a _little bit smaller_ , maybe Kid wouldn't be able to steal gemstones over and over again, playing catch-the-thief with the police.

When he finally made it to the display room, there were already crowds forming, even though the date of Kid's heist was on Saturday. Of course, the crowd that forms when Kid's heist actually begins will be many times larger, but Shinichi already had trouble squeezing to the front to take a look at the sapphire's protection. Later, guards would be assigned, but for now all there was is a thick glass case sealed to the display table, with the sapphire on a pouf sitting inside.

His phone rang. He took a look and saw that it was from Ran, and accepted the call.

"Hello? Ran?"

"Shinichi!"

"What is it?"

"I saw on the news about Kid. Are you going to try and catch him?"

"Well, yes, of course. I got an invitation to Jiroki's manor about Kid."

"OH. EM. GEE!!!!!!"

Shinichi pulled back, confused. That didn't sound like Ran. It sounded like…

"Sonoko! Stop it! I'm trying to talk to Shinichi!"

"Oh, Mrs. Kudo, are you trying to talk to your husband?"

"Sonoko!"

"By the way, Baka-Tantei, how's Kid-sama?!"

"You know very well that his card says his heist is on Saturday." said Shinichi.

"Oh, come on!"

"Stop it, Sonoko, I'm trying to talk to Shin-" Beep. Beep. Beep. The call had ended. Shinichi sighed, annoyed. Then he turned his mind to Kid.


	3. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heist begins

**Kudo Shinichi**

At the day- or more appropriately, night- of the heist, excitement and tension buzzed in the air. It was 9:00 pm, and everyone was anxious to see what Kid would do this time. At 9:30 pm, the crowd was so large that lots of people were pushed outside the manor. At 9:45 pm, the crowd outside the manor had completely squeezed out any space available. At 9:55 pm, the guards were stationed, helicopters all flying around and about, and the tension was high. Someone spotted wearing a white hat was arrested with about 50 handcuffs before the police realized he wasn't Kid.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" barked Inspector Nakamori. "THERE'S ONLY FIVE MINUTES BEFORE KID ARRIVES! I BETTER NOT SEE A TOE OUT OF PLACE!"

"YES, SIR!"

Jiroki was pacing briskly around the sapphire display case, in the area roped off from the crowd. As the minutes passed, everyone's heart thumped harder, and the tension built. And at 10:00 pm sharp, the lights went out.

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kaito- or, as we must call him right now, Kid- stood next to the electricity shut down lever. He glanced repeatedly at his watch. It was important that he shut down the lights the instant it turned 10:00 pm. _10_ , he counted. _9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ He yanked the lever and the entire manor went dark. It was important that his plan went well. This Red Sapphire had a very high chance of being the Pandora he was looking for. As much as he enjoyed being Kaito Kid, sometimes the thought of putting on that white cape and fling over the crowds applauding him made him slightly homesick. No, homesick wasn't the word… maybe lifesick. He missed his old life sometimes, and part of him would be glad to finally put down the monocle and just go back to being 17 year old Kuroba Kaito, a normal teen…

Kid shook himself mentally. He must focus on his plan. As his father had always said, "Control your emotions. Put on your poker face." So he put on a satisfied smirk and jumped down onto the case.

**Kudo Shinichi**

The lights went out. "DO NOT PANIC!" shouted Inspector Nakamori. "IT'S JUST THE LIGHTS! NOTHING WR-" He stopped abruptly as Kid dropped onto the case. Strangely, he seemed to ride the rays of moonlight down onto the case, gently, ethereally… Shinichi shook his head _. Look closer_ , he told himself _. Don't be fooled_. This was what the "I will arrive and take the precious jewel from you, just as light would shine on the sapphire" meant.

Kid wore the same satisfied smirk he always had on his face, along with the monocle and white hat. Shinichi couldn't imagine him without it. It was like asking him to imagine a defenseless Ran, or a shy Sonoko.

"Merry Christmas, Inspector Nakamori." he said in a silky voice.

"KID!" Inspector Nakamori yelled. "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HANDCUFF YOU!" Kid's smirk grew wider, until it stretched into a grin.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. It is indeed your job to capture me, Inspector. So why don't you try that now?"

"WHY YOU-" "Put your hands up." Shinichi turned off his pistol's safety with a sharp click and points it at Kid.

"Kid, if you don't want me to fire, raise your hands up, slowly where I can see them."

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid was teasing Inspector Nakamori when he heard a voice that sounded remarkably like his own say,

"Put your hands up. Kid, if you don't want me to fire, raise your hands up, slowly where I can see them." He turned to face Kudo Shinichi pointing a gun at him.

"Ah, Metantei-san. How nice to see you." Kudo repeated,

"I said put your hands up." then he paused, and smirked. "Of course, if you want to make it easier and handcuff yourself, I'd be please to accept." Kid laughed.

"Of course not, Metantei-san. Why would I do that? I usually do-" He threw down a smoke bomb. "THIS!"

In the cover of the smoke bomb, he quickly drilled a small hole in the glass case, and inserted a hook. With the dexterity and skills of a professional magician, he quickly hooked it onto a little nook he had hijacked into the gem as Kuroba Kaito, and fished it out. Within seconds, he had took the Red Sapphire and left. However, it was raining… which meant he couldn't use his hanglider _. Crap_ , he thought _. On foot it is._ And so he hurried outside and changed into a typical fan just rushing out of the manor. Behind him, he could still hear the distant shouts of "CATCH HIM! WHERE IS KID?! WHERE?!" and hurriedly left the manor and smothered his excitement.


	4. Kid's Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid cries to disappointment.

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid hurried out of the manor, mixing into the crowd. In his desperation to find out whether the sapphire was the Pandora, his composure slipped- and so did his poker face. And that's where he made his fatal mistake. But he didn't know that, and he hurriedly ran into an abandoned alleyway far from the manor. That part of him that wished for it all to end was surfacing, and he rushed for an opportunity to verify whether the gemstone he was holding was the Pandora or not.

Finally, after doing a quick search around him, he assured himself that no one was there (not true, but he didn't know that), and lifted up the Pandora-no, the Red Sapphire up to the moon. And what he saw nearly broke his entire resolve in a matter of nanoseconds.

Nothing. No gem inside the sapphire. Nothing. Zero. Nada. Kid checked over and over again. _No. I refuse to accept it. No._ he thought desperately. But it was the truth. Finally, his arm dropped. _This isn't the Pandora._ He didn't understand why it made him so upset. But he guessed that it was probably because this was the only gemstone that he had really believed, really hoped, was the Pandora. It was even nicknamed the Pandora! He had been so close… _so close…_ to finishing this Kaito Kid business, to have beaten that organization…

His chest burned. He felt all his composure and his poker face slip away, revealing what he really felt. He raised the fist holding the sapphire, and banged it hard against the alleyway wall.

"KSO!" he screamed. "KSO KSO KSO KSO _KSO!_ " He felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his other hand.

He cried for a few minutes, then calmed down. Then he walked home. Little did he know someone had seen this…

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi grinned. When Kid wasn't looking, he had flicked a little tracker on him. Now that Kid has left, all he needed to do was activate his GPS… assuming Kid hadn't found the tracker already. He probably had, knowing him, but it was always good to check…

He flipped open his phone and was surprised to see that it was working. He must be really lucky to have flicked it onto some inconspicuous part of Kid, like under his cape or something. Shinichi grinned and headed toward Kid.

He found Kid in an alleyway. Suddenly Kid turned and began skimming his surroundings. Shinichi held his breath and somehow was missed. Finally, Kid relaxed and held the sapphire up to the moon. Shinichi was about to raise his pistol and tell Kid to hold his hands up when something unexpected happened. Kid's arm fell to his side, like he didn't have the energy to hold it up anymore.

He raised a fist and slammed it on the wall.

"KSO!" he screamed. Shinichi was startled… he had never seen Kid beyond the poker face. Kid banged his fist over and over again on the wall.

"KSO KSO KSO KSO _KSO!_ " Then he sank to his knees and… cried? Kid the Phantom Thief, the elusive ghost, the magician under the moonlight… was crying?

Kid just sat there crying for a few minutes. Then he got up and left. Shinichi was too stunned to follow him. After just sitting there for another few minutes, Shinichi got up and went back to the manor. As elusive and magical Kid seemed… he was still a human being.


End file.
